Star-Crossed Lovers
by Fateless
Summary: This is a story of a forbidden love... they say love conquers all... if so... then why were both partners ill-fated?
1. Uninvited

STAR-CROSSED LOVERS  
  
-fAtElEsS (not faithless)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
UNINVITED  
  
"But Lily, we're not invited! Plus the Evans and the Blacks never get along very well. Your father will kill us! And maybe Mr. Black will kill us!" Megan Evans, Lily Evans' cousin, whispered anxiously next to her. They were hiding behind some bushes facing the Black Mansion. "What if they'll find us?"  
  
"No one will find out if you keep your mouth shut. They don't know us," Lily retorted. "We have exactly an hour to party so let's keep track of time, ok?" Lily glanced at Megan who was biting her nails nervously. "Oh stop worrying! They won't find out," Lily promised.  
  
She looked at her beautiful dress and smoothed it. She combed her hair with her hands and started to move out from the bushes expecting Megan to follow suit. When Megan didn't follow her, she looked back and asked impatiently, "Are you coming?" Megan approached her from behind the bush and whispered, "I'm still not approving this idea."  
  
"Thank me later," Lily replied sardonically and held out her hand for Megan to take. Megan took it and squeezed it.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin were drinking butterbeer at the bar near the front door. "I wonder where Peter is," Remus said. Sirius and James gave him and fleeting look and returned to their butterbeer without saying anything. "He owes me 10 Galleons," Remus added.  
  
James chuckled and choked from his drink. He coughed and cleared his throat before saying to Remus, "That little man owes you money?" Remus finished his drink in one gulp and turned to James. "What do you think?" James just laughed at Remus and said, "You know you mustn't loan him any money." "I'll try to remember that," Remus mocked.  
  
"I bet he's avoiding you so he won't have to pay up. That bloke owes me 15 Galleons since the year before last year," Sirius informed. "So I suggest you…" His voice trailed off. His jaw dropped and his eyes widen with admiration. Remus has to push his jaw back and sanp a finger in front of his eyes to catch his attention. But Sirius neither looked at him nor at James, he continued to stare at what seemed to be the most beautiful girl he had lay his eyes on.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" James shook Sirius' shoulders. Sirius slapped his hands away from his shoulders. James glanced at Remus and they turned their head to look at what Sirius was looking at. They saw a beautiful auburn- haired girl walking in from the front door with another brown-haired girl. "Oooh… Remus, it seems that Sirius is under a very serious spell," James remark to Remus. "I guess," Remus replied taking his eyes off the girls and back to his drink.  
  
Sirius continued to stare at the girl who was wearing a dress that suited her perfectly. Suddenly, the girl looked around the house, which was packed with people. He eyes ended her gaze and looked straight at Sirius. For a moment their eyes met. She smiled the loveliest smile he'd ever seen.  
  
A guy passed by in front of Sirius Black destroying the moment. When he looked again, the girl was already walking away from him towards the living room. He placed down his glass and followed the two girls to the living room. The brunette was talking to another girl in the living room while the auburn-haired girl went out the living room towards the swimming pool, which was bedecked with petals of red roses and floating lanterns.  
  
Lily was aware that the handsome bloke she saw when she entered the house was following her. Her face was flushed as she looked down at her reflection through the water in the pool. She smiled at herself and sighed softly under her breath. A cool chill ran down her spine. The dress she was wearing reached her knees, but it left her arms and back bare. She had forgotten her blazer back in her room because she and Megan were hastily escaping an hour ago.  
  
Unexpectedly, she saw another reflection from behind her. It belonged to the gorgeous bloke she just saw when she came in. She turned around and there in front of her stood the most charming bloke she'd ever seen. Her heart gave a leap of joy that made her blush self-consciously.  
  
"Hi," the bloke said giving her a smile that made her heart skip a beat. He took her hand, held it up slightly and kissed it without taking his eyes from her. Lily felt her face burning so she turned her head away. The guy dropped her hand ever so gently, saying, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it was a polite gesture."  
  
Lily turned her face and smiled at him. His blue eyes stared back at her green eyes. "No, it was very courteous of you. I was just… taken-aback by your sudden gesture," Lily informed. The guy just continued smiling at her and looking into her eyes. It could have made Lily uncomfortable, but Lily was swept away by his cool blue eyes that she didn't mind at all.  
  
"Um… By the way, I'm Sirius… Sirius Black," Sirius introduced himself gesturing a slight bow. His named sounded familiar and she knew then that he was the son of the Black whom her Dad considered as their rival. Lily wanted to get away, but her feet wouldn't move an inch. She knew that meeting him could cause a problem since the two families were engaged in a feud since the last century. "Are you all right?" His warm and concerned voice soothed her.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just… stunned," she replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?" She looked around, thinking for an excuse. She didn't want to tell him who she was because she didn't want to cause any trouble and she still wanted to talk to him. "Um… because I wasn't expecting to bump into the Master of the House," she said half-lying.  
  
"Oh, but I'm not the Master of the House. I'm only the son of the Master of the House," Sirius replied with amusement.  
  
"Near enough… well, um… oh!" She looked at her watch and found out that she still have 45 minutes to party. "It's late. I have to go. Nice meeting you, Mr. Black," Lily lied abruptly and started for the sliding glass into the living room.  
  
"Wait!" Sirius called, but Lily didn't hear him because of the loud music coming from inside. Lily met Megan in the living room and dragged her.  
  
"Wait! What's the matter with you?" Megan asked annoyed because she was having a very interesting conversation with a cute guy named Remus Lupin.  
  
"We're going," Lily ordered. "But…" Megan screeched. "Now!" Lily retorted. "But we just came in and I was having a very friendly conversation with a cute guy!" Lily halted from her pace and turned to Megan who was staring at her angrily. Lily frowned.  
  
"Yeah, you just came in. What's the hurry?" A familiar coaxing voice asked behind Megan. Sirius came into the scene and stopped between Megan and Lily. "Hello, there, I'm Sirius," he introduced himself to Megan.  
  
"Hi, I'm Megan," Megan said shaking hands with Sirius. She smiled, but when she turned to Lily, her face fell. Lily sighed. "Please?" She pleaded.  
  
"OK, OK," Lily replied after a couple more persuasion from Megan and Sirius.  
  
"Come on, let's go outside where it's quiet," Sirius said as he led her back outside before Lily could protest. Minutes later, they were venturing around the large Black backyard, talking. Sirius had offered his leather jacket to Lily who protested at first, but gave in because she was chilling.  
  
"You haven't told me your name," Sirius said. Lily braced herself beneath the coat and felt rather scared. "Are you all right?" Lily nodded. "Do you have a name?" Lily nodded. Sirius stopped walking and turned to her. For a moment they were looking into each other's eyes again. Sirius brushed the hair away from her face and gently held her chin up. He leaned closer until his lips met hers. 


	2. Forbidden Love

FORBIDDEN LOVE  
  
Her lips were cold, and he figured out she was still chilling. He parted from her for just a second before he kissed her again. She kissed him back eagerly feeling his warm lips that warmed her body. He drew her closer to him and placed his warm palms on her golden-brown hair. She rested her hands on his hard muscled chest, warming herself. She opened her mouth and he slid his tongue in meeting hers. The kiss deepened and it seemed to last forever. He leaned her back against the wall and continued kissing her passionately.  
  
"Lily! Lily!" A faint feminine voice called. It belonged to Megan who was looking for them. Sirius broke the kiss and they both listened. "Lily!" The voice called again. It was louder than before and it was coming nearer.  
  
"Megan…" Lily looked at Sirius then to her watch. "Oh my gosh, it's 20 past 11. I have to go."  
  
"Lily?" Sirius asked. Lily nodded. "I'll drive you home," he offered.  
  
"No, you can't… it's not possible. I have to go," Lily replied moving away from towards the house.  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked following her.  
  
"I can't… I have to go," Lily answered without turning back. When she reached the pool, she stopped abruptly and stared at Megan who was worried. "Let's go," Lily whispered almost to herself.  
  
"Wait!" Sirius called, but the crowd was too thick. When he made it outside, he saw the Lily and Megan running and he followed them, but they hopped into a hidden car and he was too late to catch them up. "Lily," he whispered.  
  
Just then, James and Remus came into sight behind him in a car. "Thank you!" Sirius called to them. "Come on!" James shouted at him. Sirius jumped in the backseat and they were able to catch up with Lily and Megan though they weren't too near to the girls.  
  
It was quite a long ride, but finally, the Lily's car…or was it Megan's car entered a very huge gate and disappeared into the darkness inside. Remus, who was driving recklessly, halted the car abruptly giving a wild screeching noise in front of the huge gate.  
  
"Whoa! Evans estate! Damn!" Remus cursed loudly. He turned the car around and parked it a distant from the gate.  
  
"They're both in the Evans family! That's a huge shit, man!" James remarked. Sirius swore an obscene word angrily.  
  
"How am I going to get in?" He asked. James and Remus looked at him disbelievingly. "You're planning to get?" James asked. "You're joking, right?" Remus asked hopefully. "No I'm not! I'm in love," Sirius said seriously.  
  
"Love my ass, Black!" Remus exclaimed. "You'll be shot before you can say, love in front of her." "Remus is right, Black," James agreed. "You can have any girl you want in this planet, but you can't have an Evans."  
  
"I want her, OK? I don't care what you say. I don't care if she's an Evans or anything," Sirius protested. "Our family and their family have been very hostile since forever. You can't get her. She's not for you," James said.  
  
"That's bullshit! I'm going. I don't care what you say," Sirius declared. "Then use this," Remus said, handing him the invisibility cloak, which was hidden under a secret compartment beneath the driver's seat. "Hey, that's mine," James retorted. "Return it later… unharmed."  
  
"Thanks," Sirius sincerely said, getting off the car and putting on the cloak.  
  
Lily was lying on her bed in her room. The light was on and she was remembering every detail of the kiss she shared with Sirius. Her whole perception of the Black family changed right then and there. Her father always says that the Blacks are terrible and nothing they do is good. She wasn't sure of the reason why the two families despise each other. The hatred and hostility between them were only passed on from one generation to the next without clearly mentioning why it came to be.  
  
All she knew was that she was in love, but she could never see Sirius again ever. In that moment, Lily heard a sound from her window. Someone was throwing tiny pebbles to gain her attention. Could it be? Of course it couldn't be! Sirius Black could never step foot on the Evans estate, but she was hoping in her heart that it was Sirius… and indeed it was. She had opened her huge window and had stood on the balcony looking down at Sirius.  
  
"Lily Evans, huh?" He called silently.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lily asked. She couldn't help but smile widely and joyfully with his presence. His face lightened.  
  
"I came to declare my love for you!" Sirius said back controlling his loud voice.  
  
"What?" Lily couldn't understand a word he was saying. Sirius looked around and his gaze stopped at the vines on the wall. Lily observed him trying to get what he was doing. When she realized he was coming up through the vines carrying a cloak in his arms. Lily's room was fortunately at the second floor. "It's very dangerous! You could fall and I don't want you to fall on your back…" before she could continue blabbing, Sirius kissed and she returned the kiss. When they parted, Sirius climbed up into the balcony.  
  
"Miss me?" Sirius mocked.  
  
"What were you saying down there?"  
  
"I said, I love you… I'm in love with you," Sirius replied. Without another word, Lily drew him closer and met his lips. He dropped the cloak and placed his arms around her waist, caressing her back. Her arms were resting on his shoulders. He kissed her neck, her cheek, her lips again and then nibbled her earlobe. Their lips met again. The kiss went deeper.  
  
The door in her room creaked loudly and Megan came stomping in. "Lily?" She asked. Sirius and Lily parted immediately and he tried to put on the invisibility cloak, but it was too late. Megan screamed, startled and shocked. Lily placed her finger in front of her lips and Megan closed her mouth right away with her two hands.  
  
The door bolted open and Severus Snape went in in his pajamas. He looked terrified and anxious. "What's going on here?" He asked. Lily looked at the spot where Sirius was standing moments ago. But Sirius wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
"Nothing," Lily replied coolly.  
  
'Nothing? I heard someone screaming here," Snape retorted.  
  
"Um… Cousin Snape, um… it was me who shrieked because… because I saw a cockroach flying overhead, and you know me! I'm always afraid of insects and stuff…" Megan replied. Snape looked at both of them suspiciously.  
  
"Go back to sleep. Both of you. Megan, why are you here in Lily's room?" He asked.  
  
"I was… I couldn't sleep," Megan replied trying to look casual.  
  
"Fine. I don't want to hear any other noise," Snape replied and went out the door, closing it. Megan locked it and murmured, "Because I heard some noises here." She turned to Lily who was recovering from the shock.  
  
"I can't believe you, Lily. He's a Black! Your father, my uncle, would kill us. Where is that Black anyway?" Megan looked around. "He's going to get us in trouble if you don't get rid of him this instant. Well, he's gone now. I hope he won't return or…"  
  
"Or what?" Sirius asked. He was still wearing the invisibility cloak. "Or else Snape will you," Megan finished. "Where are you," she asked. "I'm right behind you," he replied. He took off James' cloak. Megan turned around receiving a smile from Sirius. She sighed. "You have to go," she ordered. Sirius nodded. "Black, I'm sorry, but… you have to go."  
  
"In understand," he replied looking at Megan then at Lily. He went out the room through the window and into the balcony. Lily joined him as Megan went to her own room. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you," Lily replied. They kissed again before Sirius started to climb down the vines. "But I can't see you again."  
  
"What?" He paused from his activity. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're a Black and I'm an Evans. I really don't care, but my family and maybe your family wouldn't understand. Besides Sirius, I'm already betrothed in an arranged marriage to Lucius Malfoy," Lily informed gravely.  
  
"I love you, Lily and I I don't want to lose you. We'll get married," Sirius replied.  
  
"Married? I would like that, but I'm getting married the day after tomorrow," Lily said.  
  
"We'll get married tomorrow. I'll see you at the Social Circle Shrine at 8 in the morning. Will you marry me?"  
  
Lily smiled and whispered, "Yes." She leaned against the railing and she kissed Sirius. They shared a deep kiss for 5 minutes until he had to go. 


	3. Secret Marriage

SECRET MARRIAGE  
  
At exactly 8:30 in the morning, the secret wedding was held at the Social Circle Shrine. The place was a beautiful circular open shrine surrounded by rose bushes except for the stairs, which only had 4 steps. It was made of fine, strong stone with marble floors. The wedding's witnesses were Megan Evans, Remus Lupin, James Potter and a bona fide marriage counselor.  
  
"Do you, Sirius, take Lily to be your wedded wife with your promise to be true and loyal to her in good and in bad times alike; in sickness and in health, love and respect her all the days of your life?"  
  
"I do," Sirius replied. His words and his eyes were sincere and so full of love.  
  
"Do you, Lily, take Sirius to be your wedded husband with your promise to be true and loyal to him in good and in bad times alike; in sickness and in health, love and respect him all the days of your life?"  
  
"I do," Lily replied. Her words were genuine; her eyes glowing with love and care.  
  
"If anyone would like to object why these two should not be wedded, please do it now or forever hold your peace." Remus, James and Megan looked at each other and said nothing, but smiled. Remus gave Megan a lopsided grin.  
  
"Then with the power bestowed upon me, I shall now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the counselor finished with a smile. Sirius lifted the veil that Lily was wearing on her head. "I love you," he whispered before he leaned closer and kiss her.  
  
When they parted, Lily threw the flowers she was carrying and of course, Megan caught it. Remus gave her a smile and a peck on her cheek. "Oh, get a room!" James exclaimed with annoyance. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black," he said to the newly wedded couple. Sirius and Lily thanked all of them.  
  
At exactly 12 Noon that day, Mrs. Evans knocked loudly on her daughter's room waking the newlyweds abruptly. They were naked under the thin, light blankets. Sirius had came over with the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Lily!" Her mother called impatiently. "Open the door now!"  
  
"I'm coming! Wait for me downstairs, Mama!" Lily called back nervously.  
  
"I have a very important thing to say. Now please," Mrs. Evans retorted edgily.  
  
"OK! OK! Just wait! I'm still dressing up from my nightgown. I just woke up!" Lily lied. She turned to Sirius. "You have to go, Sirius."  
  
"I know. I'll see you tonight, my love," Sirius whispered and they shared a passionate kiss before Sirius disappeared from the room with the cloak and into the balcony, down the vines.  
  
"Good morning, mum," Lily greeted kissing her mom on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning? It's 15 minutes beyond 12 Noon. How long were you up last night?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I read a book and it's wonderful… Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare," Lily fibbed. Mrs. Evans looked at her doubtfully, but waved her hands in the air saying, "You've read that 10 times now…"  
  
"You have a proposition for me this morning?" Lily asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Oh yes, the Malfoys will be here for lunch and after lunch, there will be a wedding rehearsal at the Golden Sky Shrine," Mrs. Evans replied. Lily's face fell at the sound of the Malfoys and the wedding rehearsal. "Why the long face, my dear?"  
  
"Um… nothing… I was just thinking. Well then, I have changed for lunch so we'll go down now," Lily suggested, forcing a smile.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh," her mother shook her head. "Before we go down, I have surprise for you." She clapped her hands twice and a maid went in carrying 2 beautiful gowns – the wedding gown and the rehearsal gown. Seeing unhappiness in her daughter's face, she asked her, "Is everything all right?"  
  
"Fine," Lily answered abruptly forcing a smile that only made her sadder because of the expression in her eyes.  
  
"Everything's not all right. What is the problem? Is the gown too classy? We could change it. Or is it the pretty laces? Or is it the matching glass slipper?" Her mother asked fretfully.  
  
"Oh no, everything looks beautiful. I'm just surprise. The wedding's tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course, my dear! Where have you been? Jupiter?" Her mother asked and left the room. 


	4. An Unknown Traitor

AN UNKNOWN TRAITOR  
  
"You old coward! I challenged you for a duel!" Severus Snape exclaimed harshly to Sirius Black that afternoon. He got his wand and prepared himself, but Sirius just looked at him in the eye saying, "I don't want to fight you." Indeed, he didn't want to fight him… he didn't want to fight his new relative, but Severus persisted. Sirius ignored him.  
  
In honor and respect to the Blacks, Sirius' distant cousin, James Potter took the challenge and dueled with him. Sirius tried to stop them, but every time he intervenes, the duelists pushed him out of the way. Less than an hour later, Snape ended the life of James with the Avada Kedavra.  
  
"No!!!" Sirius screamed his lungs out. He run as fast as he could to James, but what was left of James was his lifeless corpse with eyes open wide staring into nothingness. "James! James! NO!" He glared ferociously at Snape who was laughing at his triumphant duel. "You son of a bitch!" Sirius cursed loudly. He carried James' body and handed it to Remus who was staring at it with grief and tears.  
  
"Shut up you f^*k!" Snape cursed back. "You f^*ker married my cousin secretly! You will pay! You will die!" Snape grinned at him mischievously. "Oh, how did I found out? So easy… I have my connections." Minutes later, they were giving their best shot in the fight. It happened so fast. Everything ended shamefully for Sirius. Snape was able to injure him painfully with curses that Sirius fainted even before he could kill Snape. Sirius was also able to mutilate Snape with a couple other injuries. Before Snape could use the Avada Kedavra, officials of the Department of Abused Magic had turned up on time to arrest Snape for using one of the Unforgivable Curses. Snape was too weak to resist the arrest.  
  
James' body was taken by other relatives while Remus assisted Sirius. "Sirius, drink this sleeping potion so you won't feel any more pain. You will wake up 24 hours later fully healed. Drink this healing potion too before the sleeping potion." Remus handed Sirius the healing potion first and then the sleeping potion.  
  
He fell asleep in Remus arms. Remus looked at his watch and found that it was already 8 o'clock in the evening. Sirius should wake up tomorrow evening at 8. Lily's arranged marriage tomorrow night will be at 6. He should send her a telegram. He first carried Sirius to the Social Circle Shrine.  
  
Candles were floating in everywhere in the shrine. Remus had arranged so many pillows for Sirius' comfort until he wakes up. He whistled a familiar tune and an owl came flying by then perching on Remus' shoulder. "Good evening, Roscoe. I need you to send this telegram to Lily Evans Black right away. It is very important," Remus muttered to the owl named Roscoe. Roscoe hooted and flapped his brown wings when Remus attached the message to Roscoe's feet. He gave Roscoe some biscuit before Roscoe left him.  
  
But the telegram never came. Lily waited and waited that night for Sirius. She was lying awake on her bead. After the whole afternoon of rehearsal, she just wanted to be with Sirius. She never like the rehearsal. She hated it! She hated her parents for forcing the marriage. She had told her parents that she doesn't want to marry Lucius Malfoy, but her parents had insisted and urged her until she was left without a choice. She was crying the whole afternoon, but she had stopped now. She was looking forward in seeing Siius again, but it was past midnight and there was no sign of him. She was so worried and thoughts came flooding in her mind.  
  
Her parents had known about her relationship with Sirius, but they weren't aware that they were already married. Her father had told her that Sirius doesn't love her because he despises the Evans. Sirius didn't love her. He was only making her believe that he loved her just to humiliate her.  
  
Those words meant nothing to her until now… she started to think that Sirius had been playing with her. But no! She couldn't think like that about her new husband. She tried to set it aside and thought that Sirius was perhaps stuck up with an urgent call or something. Or what if he had an accident… no! no! She must not think like that. Whatever his reason, it should be acceptable. Maybe he'll even show up tomorrow morning and elope with her. Or maybe he'll stop the wedding and take her away to places she hasn't been before.  
  
She thought of lovely things that she wants to happen in her future with Sirius. But horrible things came tumbling in though she pushed it aside. She fell asleep later on dreaming of Sirius and herself.  
  
The next morning, she woke hoping Sirius was beside her, but he was nowhere in her room. Instead, there was an owl perching on a chair carrying a telegram. He spread his white wings and cooed. Must be from Sirius, she thought happily. She got up right away and headed for the owl. She got the letter and the white-feathered owl flew out the open window into the sky.  
  
She opened the letter, read it and tears started rolling down her cheeks. She reread the letter again and again and again making sure that she had read and understood it correctly. More tears ran down from her eyes until her vision was blurred by it.  
  
Megan Evans entered her room with a grin on her face, but it disappeared right on the spot when she saw her cousin crying and sobbing. Megan comforted her and asked what was wrong. Lily gave her the letter and she read it. She couldn't believe it! It was a horrible letter from Sirius! She read it again and again…  
  
Lily,  
  
What a fool you are to believe my declarations of love! They not but dishonest proposals towards the Evans. You're just like them. I am my father's son and his son doesn't even care for mere evil family as the Evans. Ha, ha, and ha to you, milady! Honestly, Lily, all of what happened between us was a sheer joke to provoke you and the Evans. I can't believe you were such a sucker for a simple mischief!  
  
Good day and goodbye to you!  
  
Sirius "Prankster" Black :)  
  
PS: It was a pleasure to pleasure you!  
  
"That bastard!" Megan remarked unsympathetically. Lily looked at her with doubt and said with uncertainty, "But… it can't be true! I know Sirius wouldn't do this to me!"  
  
"Ha! The proof is in my hands, Lily! He's a bastard for playing with you feelings! They're all the same! The Blacks! When I get my hands on him, I will strangle him like a chicken ready to be cooked!"  
  
"What?" Lily asked confused at the last set of expressions Megan used.  
  
"Oh," Megan sighed. 


	5. The Plan of Deceit

THE PLAN OF DECEIT  
  
Lily was dressed in her wedding gown at around 5:30 in the afternoon. She was still crying unbelievably in the women's dressing room in the Golden Sky Shrine. She tried to wipe her tears and stop them, but she just can't. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sobbed. She tried again to dry her eyes. She muttered, "Mrs. Lily Black." She wept and wept without minding the destroyed make-up. "Mrs. Lily Malfoy," she mumbled in disbelief. "Why is it that Lily matches Malfoy more than it matches Black?" She asked herself and burst into tears again.  
  
Megan Evans was walking through the halls of the large Golden Sky Shrine. She was going towards the women's dressing room to check on Lily if she's feeling much better. She walked briskly, but noiselessly at a deserted hall when she heard Sirius Black being mentioned at a hidden room. What she heard next was the word, dead that made her leap in fear.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Evans. He's dead," an unfamiliar voice said.  
  
"Are you very, very sure?" Mr. Evan's asked for an assurance.  
  
"Yesterday afternoon just before sunset, Severus Snape had managed to eliminate James Potter because Black didn't agree to the duel against Snape. When Potter died, Black attacked Snape. Black fainted before one of them died; Snape was taken to Azkaban by the officials of the Department of Abused Magic because of the illegal use of magic when he used an Unforgivable Curse. Ay 8 O'clock, Black woke up and Remus tried to revive him with a couple of potions, but I saw it with my own eyes that Black's head dropped dead in Remus' arms. He couldn't save him," the man explained. Megan gasped.  
  
"Good! Now, we don't need to worry about Black destroying the wedding ceremony. But…"  
  
"Don't worry, Sir. I have sent a telegram of deceit, forging Black's handwriting and signature. Lily will be walking down that isle to marry Lucius Malfoy," the man assured.  
  
"Very good, Wormtail. I am very proud of you. And of course, your money… 1 thousand Galleons," Mr. Evans replied.  
  
"I have decided to raise it to 2 thousand…"  
  
"A thousand and five hundred, Peter," Mr. Evans protested.  
  
"Deal. I will claim it now," Wormtail demanded. Mr. Evans got his checkbook.  
  
Megan didn't stay any longer, but she hurried silently to the dressing room. "Lily!" She gasped when she arrived and closed the door behind her. Lily was still looking at herself through the mirror. "Lily, listen to me!"  
  
"I am ready to marry Lucius Malfoy," Lily urged herself to say. "No, you're not!" Megan remarked coarsely. "Sirius loves you," Megan blurted out. "What did you say?"  
  
"That wasn't Sirius' letter, Lily. That was a spy's letter forging Sirius' handwriting and signature. He loves you! Your father wanted to eliminate him so he wouldn't stop your wedding with the wrong person!" Megan cried out. Tears went rolling down again on Lily's face. "Where is Sirius then?"  
  
Megan looked at her gravely and told her the truth.  
  
The organ started, and the witnesses waited for the bride to move along the isle. Lily was standing in her gown facing the isle. The people waited patiently. Lily hesitated. She threw the wedding flowers she had in her hands then took of her veil. The people around looked startled and so shocked. She smiled before turning around and heading out to the parking lot where she got into the car, which was prepared by Megan.  
  
She was on her way to the first place that came into her head… the Social Circle Shrine. 


End file.
